Spread Your Wings and Fly
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Kurt is surprised by the words of two boys he never expected anything from. AU from 5x01


**Title**: Spread Your Wings and Fly

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 06/14-06/15/2014

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Sebastian

**Warnings**: Insightful!Sam, kind!Sebastian, snarky!Kurt, slight Blaine!bashing and hints of Hevans and Kurtbastian. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sam shows foresight and Sebastian experiences humility. Together, both attempt to try and comfort one Kurt Hummel after what had to have been the most mortifying moment of his 19-year-old life. AU after 5x01 "Love, Love, Love."

**Author's Note**: So, I realized it's been some time since I've written anything and that makes me feel horrible. I've had real life actually pick up so I only have it to blame as why I've been away for so long. Hopefully this'll make up for all that and I hope you enjoy; it's just a little something to fill the void so I hope it doesn't blow too much. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For KurtbastianAlways, I'm finally writing nice!Sebby with hints of Kurtbastian that could come into fruition if that's where the story takes them ;)

* * *

"That was pretty bold, dude," Sam Evans complimented as he sat down on the step beside Kurt Hummel.

The smaller boy looked around and couldn't believe that just ten minutes ago, the grand hall of Dalton Academy whose step he was sitting on was full of prep school kids from two schools and all of past/present New Directions members helping Blaine Anderson propose to him in song. Dear Versace in Milan, why?

"Don't call me _dude,_ Samuel," Kurt quipped back, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Sam chuckled and gently cuffed the back of Kurt's head, leaning back on the steps and propping himself up on his elbows. "I still can't believe you turned him down, man."

Kurt internally cursed Sam's obnoxious oblivious to how much he hated those boy nicknames and decided to just let it slide. Chastising Sam about it would be like spanking a golden retriever puppy who hadn't properly been housebroken for wetting the carpet. A dirty thought popped into Kurt's head momentarily about how much he wouldn't mind giving Sam a spank or two, maybe even having the favor returned.

"How could I say yes after that... spectacle?"

"He put a lot of work into that show," Sam reasoned not unkindly.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed. "He put work into an elobrate show that showcases him and not the moment and I'm expected to swoon and fawn and be grateful? No."

"...I'm sorry, d-Kurt!" Sam corrected, catching the glare Kurt was preparing his way through the peripheral. "I didn't think of it like that."

"I don't think anyone did," Kurt muttered with a mournful tone. "What the hell was he thinking? Coming here of all places and asking the Warbles of all people to put this together?"

"What's wrong with the Warblers?" a new voice asked.

Both boys looked up to see none other than Sebastian Smythe standing at the top of the stairs they were now sitting on, arms crossed lazily across his blazer-clad chest and trademark smirk on his face.

Kurt snorted indelicately. "A better question is: what's _not_ wrong with the Warblers?"

Sebastian returned Kurt's snort and descended the stairs, sitting down one step above the New Direction member and alumni. "Are you still mad about last year?"

"You mean your blatant attack on my ex-boyfriend that nearly blinded him? ...A little."

The blonde chuckled quietly under his breath but Sebastian caught it.

"Come on, that was practically a lifetime ago. Can't we move past that? I've turned over a new leaf, remember?"

Kurt took a calming breath and turned around to face the private school boy, peering into reproachful green eyes clear of any teasing. "Okay, that was harsh. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Sebastian smiled, oddly touched at Kurt's words.

"But in my defense," Kurt continued, "it's like the Warblers truly ever reached out to make amends for being a part of your plans. And last year's leadership really didn't help your credibility."

Sebastian grimaced because yeah, when the Warblers were under his control, he really _didn't_ make an attempt for formally apologize to New Directions. Having Hunter Clarington as their new captain when it was hinted that he should step down for a position of power didn't improve the Warblers' standing because of the 'roid scandal. Maybe Kurt shouldn't have apologized, considering all that.

"Yeah, you're right," Sebastian agreed, not even begrudingly so. "Can I ask: why'd you turn down Killer?"

Again Kurt found himself snorting at something Sebastian said, but this time he wasn't going to apologize for it.

"Because Blaine put on a big spectacle and had everyone's attention on him and not what the moment was supposed to be about," Sam answered in Kurt's place.

The tallest of the trio took that in while Kurt looked at Sam a little wonderstruck. "Sam... that was... really astute."

"Thanks," the short-haired blonde said. "I think..."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt just grinned.

"It's a good think, Bieber boy. Trust me," Sebastian said to him with a wink.

"How does he know about that?" Sam mumbled to himself.

_YouTube,_ Kurt and Sebastian thought, sharing a look between themselves that wasn't nasty or mean-spirited.

"Well, if it's worth anything, I'm sorry he put you in that position," Sebastian amended. "I only went along with it because he wouldn't shut up about gettng you back. At least you were smart and said no."

Kurt smiled a little. "Thanks, Sebastian."

Sebastian clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "You're welcome," a little warmth blossoming in his chest for some reason.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Sam asked, covering Kurt's hand with his.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Kurt agreed, standing up with the taller boy.

"All right, you two, I guess I'll see you guys around," Sebastian said, standing up and brushing off the back of his slacks.

"Doubtful," Kurt spoke before thinking, catching the look in Sebastian's eye before correcting himself. "I live in New York now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Short Stack said something about that," Sebastian tilted his head back and thought back to whatever it had been Blaine had been saying, oblivious to the glances and chuckles that passed between Sam and Kurt.

"We're gonna get going, man," Sam told Sebastian, breaking the taller brunette out of his thoughts.

Sebastian stuck his hand out and Sam shook it, Kurt following soon after. "See you around, man."

The prep school senior grinned, Sam not catching the head-shaking Kurt directed his way. "And you," he turned his focus on the smaller brunette. "You never know, maybe I'll see you in New York come fall."

He winked at him and Kurt shuddered a little under the intenisty of Sebastian's aimed look. Kurt chose to just wave as Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided them out of Dalton Academy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, it's not my most profound work but I hope it doesn't stink too bad. Let me know what you thought?

Chris Colfer's a love, Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love... for now ;) Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
